greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Richtungswechsel
Richtungswechsel ist die fünfzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Dereks Schwester Amelia ist wieder in Seattle, um Derek von einem schwierigen Eingriff zu überzeugen. Die Patientin liegt ihr sehr am Herzen. Doch auch nachdem Lexie Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet hat, will Derek davon nichts hören. Er findet, dass Amelias Zustand nach der Reha zu instabil ist und dass sie emotional zu involviert ist. Amelia macht allein weiter und versucht, einen schwierigen Operationsschritt in weniger als 90 Sekunden zu schaffen. Doch es will ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Lexie redet schließlich nochmal mit Derek und macht ihm klar, dass er derjenige ist, der emotional zu involviert ist: Er macht sich so große Sorgen um seine Schwester, dass er überhaupt nicht an die Patientin denkt. Derek begreift, dass er Amelia nicht aufhalten, sondern sie nur unterstützen kann. Owen und Cristina sitzen den ganzen Tag bei der Eheberatung und schreien sich an. Doch egal, worüber sie streiten, es endet immer beim gleichen Thema: Die Abtreibung. Die Assistenzärzte müssen bald in die mündlichen Prüfungen gehen und alle lernen fleißig. April und Jackson sind Lernkumpel und Alex benutzt seine Anfänger als "Lernsklaven", während Meredith niemanden zum Lernen hat, weil Cristina nur mit ihrer Ehe beschäftigt ist. Webber hört das zufällig mit an und ist besorgt. Daher geht er zu Callie, die bekannt für ihre geheimen Lernmethoden ist, und bittet sie, Meredith unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. Callie ist aber skeptisch, weil Meredith und sie kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander haben, und will erstmal testen, ob Meredith ihre Hilfe überhaupt verdient hat. Dazu hat sie einen besonderen Fall: Der Arm eines Mannes steckt in einem Fleischwolf. Meredith soll die Verantwortung übernehmen und bestimmen, was gemacht wird. Callie hält sich raus. Als Alex mal wieder mit Anfängerin Morgan lernt, bricht diese plötzlich zusammen. Erst jetzt erfährt Alex, dass sie schwanger ist, was außer ihm jeder im Krankenhaus längst weiß. Die Untersuchung zeigt, dass Morgan einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat. Sie muss operiert werden, was bedeutet, dass Arizona auch das Kind auf die Welt holen muss, obwohl es erst 24 Wochen alt ist. Bailey ist außer sich, als sie erfährt, dass Mark und Jackson die Patientin Carrie operieren werden, wobei Jackson auch noch die Hauptverantwortung trägt. Carrie ist Baileys langjährige Patientin und eins ihrer Wunder, weil sie den Krebs besiegt hat. Bailey ist der Meinung, sie soll sich jetzt nicht so einer riskanten OP unterziehen. Doch Bailey muss schließlich nachgeben. Bei dem Eingriff ist sie aber dabei und setzt Jackson so unter Druck, dass er Probleme hat, sich zu konzentrieren. Er muss Bailey aus dem OP schmeißen... Meredith und Callie konnten den Arm und die Hand des Patienten retten, jedoch kann der Daumen nicht wieder angenäht werden. Meredith hat eine grandiose Idee: Ein Zeh kann stattdessen angenäht werden. Callie muss während des Eingriffs gestehen, dass Meredith besser ist, als sie gedacht hat. Sie ist auch bereit, ihr mit dem Lernen zu helfen. Alex plagt währenddessen sein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt und hat Morgan die ganze Zeit rumgescheucht, obwohl sie schwanger war. Er wartet an Morgans Bett, bis sie aufwacht, und sagt ihr dann, dass sie jetzt einen Sohn hat. Er bleibt bei ihr, bis ihr Freund da ist. Derek und Amelia haben mit Hilfe von Teamwork ihr Ziel erreicht und schaffen den schwierigen Schritt unter 90 Sekunden. Lexie ist froh, dass sie dabei sein darf und die beiden sich wieder vertragen. Cristina und Owen haben sich am Ende ihrer Sitzung nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Folge endet mit den Worten des Eheberaters: "Tut mir leid, aber unsere Zeit ist um". Musik *'Origins '''von ''Tennis *'Change the Sheets '''von ''Kathleen Edwards *'Different Shades of White '''von ''Tika *'Boxer + Clover '''von ''The Donnies The Amys Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Have You Seen Me Lately? ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Carly Simon. Intro Wenn man alles versucht hat, aber die Kopfschmerzen einfach nicht weggehen, der Husten nicht aufhört, die Schwellung nicht zurückgeht, dann holt man sich professionelle Hilfe. Als Chirurgen verbringen wir Jahre damit, unsere Wahrnemung zu schärfen, um erkennen zu können, wo das Problem liegt. Das Problem ist: Wenn man so viel Zeit damit verbringt seine Wahrnehmung für winzige Details zu schärfen, dann kann es passieren, dass man eine sehr eingeschränkte Sichtweise entwickelt. Und wie soll man mit jemandem streiten, der die Wissenschaft auf seiner Seite hat? Outro Es mag uns nicht gefallen, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, ab und zu innezuhalten, zurückzutreten und das Ganze mit Abstand zu betrachten. Wenn man irgendwann herausgefunden hat, dass man die Perspektive verloren hat, kann das unter Umständen befreiend wirken. Und plötzlich entdeckt man neues Potenzial in sich und andere Wege tun sich auf, Möglichkeiten, von denen man bisher nichts geahnt hat. Solange sich in einer hoffnungslosen Situation plötzlich ein Ausweg auftut, ist das gut. Aber leider läuft es manchmal auch andersrum. Zitate *Webber: Meredith Grey. *Callie: Nein! Nicht Grey! Yang vielleicht. *Webber: Yang ist eine Maschine. *Callie: Kepner. *Webber: Kepner?? *Callie: Nein, nicht Kepner! Ganz bestimmt nicht Grey. Sie war immer auf der Neuro und jetzt zieht es sie in die Allgemeine? Sie weiß nicht, was sie will. *Webber: Sie unterschätzen Meredith. Ich glaube sie würde Sie überraschen. *Callie: Mhh, das wär auch nötig! *Webber: Das wird sie. *Callie: Sie muss zu mir kommen. *Meredith: Dr. Torres! Dr. Webber sagte ich könnte... *Callie: Ich sage Ihnen wie's läuft: Ich rede, Sie hören zu. Sie sind hier, weil Sie und Ihre Kumpel Schiss vor der mündlichen Prüfung haben und Dr. Webber sagte, Callie Torres wisse vielleicht von einer geheimen Schnelllern-Methode. Richtig? *Meredith: Mhh. *Callie: Tja, Dr. Webber hat Recht. Callie Torres hat eine Lernmethode. Eine ausgezeichnete Lernmethode, aber sie ist nicht bereit, sie einfach zu verraten! Callie Torres' Methode muss man sich verdienen und sie befürchtet, dass Meredith Grey das nicht drauf hat! *Meredith: Ich glaube schon. Ich glaube, dass Meredith Grey es drauf hat. *Callie: Dann hoffen wir mal, dass Meredith Grey einen starken Magen hat, denn heute, heute gibt's Hackfleisch!! *Cristina: Es gibt keinen tieferen Grund! *Owen: Es muss einen geben! *Cristina: Es gibt keinen tieferen Grund! Ich wurde nicht missbraucht, ich habe kein dunkles Geheimnis, ich wurde von keinem Baby überfallen! Ich will einfach keine Kinder! *Owen: Niemand will einfach so keine Kinder! *Cristina: Doch, manche wollen keine Kinder!! Das ist eben so. *Owen: Nein, das sehe ich anders! *Cristina: Na gut, bei mir ist es so. *Owen: Das wird sich ändern. In drei Jahren oder in fünf Jahren wirst du deine Meinung ändern. Du wirst dich umentscheiden und ein Baby wollen und dann wird es zu spät sein und dann wirst du es bereuen. *Cristina: Und ich werde wissen und verstehen, dass das meine Wahl war. Ich sagte Ja zur Medizin und entschied mich für mich und für diese Entscheidung nehm ich es auch in Kauf, dass ich es vielleicht irgendwann mal bedauern werde, dass ich keine Kind wollte! Und übrigens: Es ist total okay, keine Kinder zu wollen! Manche Menschen wollen einfach keine!! *Owen: Und ich will wissen warum! Warum?? *Alex: Ich hab heute 'ne schwangere Frau quer durch's Krankenhaus gejagt, hab ihr meine blöden Prüfungsfragen aufgedrückt, bis sie fast gestorben wäre und ich hab nicht mal nachgesehen, wie's ihr geht. Offenbar war ich der einzige hier im Krankenhaus, der nicht wusste, dass sie schwanger war, weil ich so beschäftigt damit war, mich um mein eigenes jämmerliches Leben zu sorgen, dass ich nicht mal versucht habe, mir die Namen meiner Anfänger zu merken. Ich Idiot! Es ist egal, ob ich die Prüfung bestehe oder nicht, ich hab dieses Stipendium nicht verdient. *Arizona: Wissen Sie, wieso ich Sie so mag? *Alex: Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. *Arizona: Ich war früher wie Sie. Pädiatrie zu wählen, das ist teuflisch. Wir müssen die härtesten Chirurgen im Krankenhaus sein. Also als ich angefangen habe, war ich... Ich war die totale Horror-Show, aber das muss so sein, wenn man lernen will, winzigen Wesen wie diesem das Leben zu retten. *Alex: Ja. *Arizona: Ja!! Tun Sie mir 'n Gefallen? Lernen Sie die Namen Ihrer Anfänger! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode